


Priorities

by starlordbitches



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlordbitches/pseuds/starlordbitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doesnt know what to do when a difficult job comes the pairs way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness gracious this is the first time ive ever posted a fic. Review? Thanks.

        Both of them sat at the booth in the diner. One slumped in his seat, like he had just killed a man (Which he probably had). He was a 6’2” blonde man, who was buff from all the exercise he constantly did. He worked out at least once a day. He had tattoos up and down his arms; the most noticeable one was a tiger on his left forearm. He also had a few scars, not many were that noticeable however. His blonde hair was cut pristinely, almost a military cut but not quite. His face was also cleanly shaved. His posture was because he didn’t care to compose himself. His green eyes were the color of light grass.

        The second man, on the other hand, was a short thin, very weak man. He had dark brown hair and eyes that could pierce anyone’s soul. He looked like he could be sweet except for the daggers he was shooting from his eyes when anyone would take a glance at him. He was sitting as straight as possible and seemed like the commanding force between the two of the men. He was eating pancakes in what seemed like victory and smiling slightly at the other man.

       It was definitely late, but how late? Not one person was keeping the time. The waitress refilled both men’s coffee, and the man with bad posture looked up at her and replied with a gruff thank you. She looked at him closer and he had quite a few scars. One just above his eyes, making him look incredibly tough. She noticed he also had quite the number of tattoos. She smiled, flirting her ass off. He smiled back but the smaller man, sitting up straight kicked the scary guy. He looked at the smaller man and slumped back down. She looked at both of them strangely, and left. Coincidentally, she was never seen again, probably dead in a back alley.           

       "Slut,” the smaller man hissed in his distinctly Irish accent. He was jealous of the other man, certainly, but it was more about being possessive. The other man didn’t mind. It was definitely better that he kept a low profile. No one would ever suspect that the smaller man ran the biggest, incredibly dense, and most complicated criminal circles in the world. Oh that wasn’t mentioned? The smaller man is Jim Moriarty, Criminal Mastermind, and the bigger man is Sebastian Moran, the best sniper in the world, and Jim’s right hand man (In more ways than one)

      “Sorry boss” Sebastian replied weakly in his posh British accent. He was exhausted, because they had in fact just murdered someone. However, this was a complicated task, involving robbing one of the most secure buildings in London. A few security guards got injured in the process and they had to kill the head curator. Wouldn’t have had to happen if he wouldn’t move out of the fucking way, Sebastian thought to himself. He had a few morals, don’t kill kids, and don’t kill pointlessly. He always wanted to have a reason to kill someone. He was raised in a broken household where his life dream was to become a sniper in the military. So he did just that, achieved his dreams, got a few medals on the way, but when things went wrong and he took command of a section by himself, ignoring his commanding officers directions, that was the cherry on top that got him kicked out of the military on a dishonorable discharge.

           Jim nodded; he on the other hand was one of the smartest people alive. Maybe even smarter than Sherlock, but that’s a different matter. His favorite subject was Astrology; he loved learning more about the stars and how they worked. Sebastian knew that when Jim was having a silent fit that if he got out the record player and put on whatever Jim was in the mood for on that particular day and handed him an astrology book, Jim would figure out a solution to the situation at hand. The reason he had got into being a criminal is a rather long story. He had been a child (Surprising, I know) and had been in a boarding school. A lot like Sebastian, but this boarding school had been for underprivileged children in Ireland.

            Jim nodded at Sebastian and they both got up, leaving adequate money on the table. Once they were out of the restaurant a black car pulled up and Sebastian opened the door for Jim, letting him get in first. Jim smirked and slapped his ass and got in, with Sebastian sighing and following after him. Once the doors were closed Jim kissed Sebastian, trying to distract him. This was a game that Jim had started to play with Seb. He would try and distract him enough to be able to take away Sebastian’s gun. This however would never happen because either Seb saw Jim’s attacks coming, or he was just too spatially aware to let anything happen to his gun. He had caught onto what Jim was trying to do and kissed him back, while keeping a hand over his gun, and smirked into the kiss.

           “Good, my tiger,” Jim purred, pulling away and sat back down in the seat. “How were the men I assigned you for this recent job? I was hoping they would be awful so I would get a chance to try out more of my new poisons that Africa provided me with.”

            Sebastian looked over at him, slightly amused; Jim got _way_ too much pleasure from the whole killing business. “They were basically shit. One of them didn’t even know how to fucking unlock the carton that we were transporting. Daft Idiot. But some of them were useful, probably could use them in whatever our next job is. But Martin and John _need_ to go. I physically do not understand how someone could be that stupid. Couldn’t follow a simple order. I even had to take over when Martin was trying to use a sniping rifle.”

           “That wasn’t my order. You weren’t supposed to do that. Let the men fuck up, but _do not_ intervene. Do you hear me? We cant all go messing around like we did in our younger days, or in your case, your military days” Jim said in a derogatory tone. He was trying to be forceful with Sebastian. He was a criminal mastermind goddammit. If Sebastian couldn’t even follow a simple order, what was he doing in my ranks? He thought to himself. I love him, that’s why. He pushed away this thought, the reason why Jim kept him around was because he was a wonderful fuck and the best goddamn sniper in the whole world. There was no one who could be a better sniper or planner than Sebastian. Even though Jim would never admit this out loud, he knew in his heart that this was truth.

            Sebastian winced at Jim’s statement, “Sorry boss, won’t happen again.” He said obediently. He decided not to say anything else; it could potentially get him in trouble.

             Eventually they pulled up to the flat, and walked in, when the doorman rang and said he had a ‘client’ at the door. These clients would moan about people who were causing them problems, and then give Jim money, and leave. They thought they were just talking to someone in the line of command, not the top guy. Later, Jim would deposit this money in his bank account and hire someone to kill the target of his clients hate. He had a 100% success rate, and he had never been caught, because no one had suspected him and the police had no evidence proving his guiltiness.

            They walked up, with each step creaking under their weight. The flat must be old, but neither of them knew how old the apartment building must be. Sebastian took out his keys from his pocket while Jim looked at him expectantly. Sebastian never worked fast enough for Jim, but that was probably because Jim was extremely ADHD, where Sebastian was a diligent working military man. Sebastian pushed open the door and let Jim in first, following after him.

            The man sitting in the client chair when they entered appeared to be an average size man. He looked intrinsically non-threatening, but Sebastian still put a hand on his gun holster on his hip, just in case.

            “Why hello there” Jim purred with his soft Irish accent. The man in the chair turned around. Sebastian vaguely recognized him, but he couldn’t place where he remembered this man. He was partially Indian with brown eyes. Sebastian started to wonder where he knew this man from, maybe boarding school? He thought to himself.

             “Hello. You must be one of Moriarty’s man-slaves. Ah yes. I have…a proposal to make to Moriarty. I demand to see him right away.” The man smirked cockily in his expensive suit. He must have thought they both were partners of Jim’s instead of being the real deal themselves, which was good. It’s always good to keep a secret identity. That way if anything traced back to them there would be shell companies and ghost bank accounts, making it look like there was a man higher than them. Although Jim took that statement a little hard, because no one that worked for him was a man slave. Slave? Maybe, but not like /that/. Last time, someone called him a man-whore and Jim ordered Sebastian to kill him right there on the spot. Before the man died, Jim told him that he was in fact the great Moriarty and that he needed to die after making that kind of statement. Sebastian was turned on after witnessing that display of power, and they had glorious sex. But yet Jim Moriarty grinned at this.

             “Well. You may or may not be standing in front of the man himself” He gestured to Sebastian, “But you can’t tell anyone or your head will be removed from your pretty little body” Jim grinned wickedly. Sebastian adjusted his posture, trying to act more like Jim. Then he remembered, no one knows what Jim acted like, so he could act however the fuck he wanted. He stood up straight, and took the most intimidating position he knew, and grinned a wicked grin. The man slumped in his seat and muttered a quick apology. Jim smirked at that, knowing Seb could rip the mans head clean off if he wanted too, and usually he would be dead by now. However, its always fun for Jim to see Seb’s improvisational skills. He liked to keep Seb on his toes and still guessing, that way things are always interesting. Seb took Jim’s usual seat in the big chair, making sure not to mess anything up for the next time that Jim sat in his chair.

              “So,” Sebastian leaned forward, putting his hands together in a menacing way, “What have you come to us for today?” He said, in a purring, but threatening tone. Jim took a place at the back of the room, more for the purpose of observing Sebastian, to make sure he did he job correctly and didn’t fuck anything up. The man in the seat slumped a tad, then recomposed himself. He decided that he was going to answer this man, who may or may not be the ‘magical’ Moriarty.

              “I came to you with a request. I would like to make a politician disappear.” At this Sebastian smiled. “His name is Severin Moran. He is the dirtiest politician I have met in my life. He treats his family like shit, and I disapprove of all of his methods. Finally, he has ruined my campaign. I’m the one who should win, not a piece of shit from the Moran family. If you ask me, every man that came from that family is crazy. The late Mr. Moran was an ass, and who the hell knows what happened to their disappointment of a son that went into the military.” Sebastian grimaced, and looked at Jim, what the hell was he supposed to say?

               Sebastian composed himself and nodded, “Give me an address, we will drop a note with a price by the end of the day. If we do not, that means we have no accepted the job. If accepted, you will drop the money at our door and we will complete your request.” Sebastian delivered the line that Jim usually gave to his clients, however he was incredibly shaken. Of course he hated Severin, but would he kill him because of that? Never. His family fucked him over, but that doesn’t mean he would be as evil to them as they had been to them. He was fucked, completely and one hundred percent. Have morals or be a shit? Which one mattered most here, he thought to himself. Jim was grinning sadistically at him. Of course the bastard knew. That’s _why_ he made him sit in the hot seat. The man smiled and left after exchanging pleasantries.

             “What the hell Jim. I thought we were better than this. Why’d you even accept him?” Sebastian was frustrated, but not enough to loose his cool with Jim. Loosing his cool with Jim meant punishment, Jim got off on that sort of stuff. And if we’re being honest, so did Seb. But he was sore as hell after a ‘punishment’.

               Jim grinned mischievously and purred, “Challenge…” and shoved him up against the wall, crashing his lips on Seb’s own lips roughly. Definitely re-opened Sebastian’s previously split lip, but Jim enjoyed the blood, and Seb didn’t mind it much either. Jim pinned Sebastian’s arms to the wall and kissed down his jaw. Seb moaned for more, and then it was over just as quickly as it had started. Jim let his hands wander down to Seb’s growing erecting and grinned and turned away, letting Sebastian go. Sebastian was about to whine but the phone rang.

              “Hello…Why yes he is…Who is this?... oh! Yes…I’ve heard about you, yes. Here he is!” Jim said, quite chipper for a man who had just left him hanging, Sebastian thought to himself. He picked up the phone that Jim was handing to him, giving him a look that said ‘Who the hell is this?’ and Jim just smirked back.

              “Hello?” He asked with a question. He hadn’t given out this number, for Jims safety, but really so that his family couldn’t find him. He wasn’t on very good terms with them since the last blow out at the mansion.

             “Sebastian! I was calling to ask you and…whoever that was on the phone over for dinner! I know we left on bad terms, but me and my wife are feeling generous tonight and don’t have anyone to share the generosity with.” Generous my ass, Sebastian thought. They were just doing it to gossip, see who I’m with. But this might give me a good reason to scout their place, Maybe I will kill him instead.

           “Ahh…I think we’re busy…” Sebastian trailed off, but Jim almost had a heart attack. Jim had a sadistic way of inflicting emotional drains on Sebastian. “Ah. What the hell? Yeah, sure. What time?”

           “Seven o’clock. Would you like me to send a driver to your house?” Severin said stiffly. He definitely only did this because his wife asked him too, or else he wouldn’t be talking to him. Severin’s wife has this sick New Years Resolution to resolve all the bad situations in life or some yoga shit like that.

          “Oh no, that wont be necessary, we have our own.” Implying that they had their own driver, and a fuckton of money, of course.

          “Good. Have a nice day.” He clicked off before Sebastian got a chance to answer him. Sebastian set the phone down and Jim looked at him with the most evil-eyed grin. He was up to something, or at least wanted to scout for this damn job. Sebastian wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. He loved his brother, as any older brother who protected their little brother from their abusive father should, but he became the man that Sebastian desperately despised, their father.


End file.
